Band-reject filters for RF signals are well-known in the prior art, however all of these filters cause a significant signal loss at frequencies which are higher or lower than the range of frequencies that are to be rejected. Obviously this is a serious problem. This loss is caused by the fact that the filters are usually placed in the main signal path. The problems are compounded when the filters are externally adjustable.